Pitch Comforts Tree
"Pitch Comforts Tree" is a Season 3 thread which takes place immediately after "For Branches May Break." Summary Full Text Treepelt Halfpaw: 'Treepelt ran from Haddock. She ran as fast as she could, scrubbing away angry tears and poudning the mantra in her head, why, why, why, why them, why him… She ran headlong into someone and stumbled to the ground, bumping her elbow painfully. “Hey, watch where you’re—!” Then she looked up and saw a familiar face. “Pitch!” She wiped away her tear tracks hastily. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you…” '''Pitch Black: '''Pitch lets out a hand to the child. “I would say so… Crying blurs the vision and well running adds a slight blur, I suppose.” He looks over her shoulder to see if something was chasing her. “You okay?” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '"Y…n-no…" She shook her head as she was helped up. "It’s the K-king, he’s—he’s alive and—and possessed and…Pitch, he’s given up…" The tears started coming again. 'Pitch Black: '"Shhh… Tree," He wrapped an arm around her and gave a small hug. "I know… Well I know he’s here. But he hasn’t given up. He’s too stubborn for doing something that stupid." 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '"But that’s what he said," she whispered, putting her arms around him and hugging him tightly back. "He said, ‘It’s over, Tree.’ And…and the Warden took over." She looked determinedly up at Pitch. "There’s got to be some way to get rid of her for good." 'Pitch Black: '"Demons are tricky, Tree…" He looked down with a serious face. "They don’t just walk away like people." He moved away a little, still uncomfortable with emotions, "But how do you know that Warden didn’t just say that to you? You know to scare you. She would know how upset you would get if Haddock just ‘gave up’." 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Treepelt thought about it for a moment. “That makes sense…but it really sounded like him, Pitch. I can tell when people are possessed, in a way…I’m familiar with how the Warden talks. That wasn’t her.” She was quiet for another moment. “We just need to give the king hope.” '''Pitch Black: '''Pitch nods, “I guess you would know… Well as much as I would love to jump in… but I’m sure if Haddock was given the chance, possessed or not, he would chop off my head. And that is not really something I’m ready for.” He chuckles and rubs his neck looking at the still saddened child. “Then again, if you need help. You know I’m here.” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '"I won’t let him," she said firmly, setting her jaw. "Nobody’s laying a finger on you. Not while I’m around, not while Akkey’s around. Okay?" 'Pitch Black: '"Thanks, Pet, but before you and Akkey go play heroines… Remember this is Haddock. Years upon years of experience with a sword, I remember he was the top of his class, So good that he out did all the teachers and ended up teaching many of the teachers…" Pitch laughed and shook his head. Then cleared his throat realizing he wasn’t on topic anymore. "As i was saying, Haddock is a good swordsman, but with a darker force on his side. It might be a little harder to ‘give hope’ to him. Because he’ll or the Warden will fight you every step of the way. Mentally and physically. Demons do not like to let go of their source." 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '"Hopefully I won’t get close enough for him to stick me," Tree smirked. "But thank you for the advice." Her smile faded. "Thank you for…for everything." 'Pitch Black: 'Pitch smiled. “It’s what I am here for. Now lets get some of that delicous tea I was told about.” Pitch held out his arm for Tree to take. ''' Category:Season 3 Category:Events